Una Sola Mirada
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: [Shounen ai Yaoi] -¡Estoy cansado de ocultarlo! – Susurró con su débil voz a mi oído, tembló y sollozó en mi hombro,- "No te vayas!... No me dejes aquí sol aquí sufriendo"- Me dijo suavemente mientras yo pensaba seriamente.. LEMON!


**Una Sola Mirada**

**Romance, Drama, Lemon…**

**_Advertencia: _**Este fic es un shounen ai, por lo tanto, contiene Yaoi, para los homofóbicos o aquellos que no les agrada, ni apetece leer sobre dos chicos "gays", hay un botón llamado "**atrás**". Además, en este fic, no encontrarás solo amistad entre ellos, por algo advierto…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**_Goten POV's_**

Y aquí me veo otra vez, mirándolo ilusionado en que lo note.. Sus ojos azules me miran solo como un amigo… Su amigo de infancia ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que me gustas?- Pase mi mano por mi cabello, me sentía angustiado, hoy vendría Trunks a dormir después de tanto tiempo, Se iría a estudiar al extranjero y debía aprovechar para pasar rato con el…

-¿Una pillamada divertida entre "amigos"?- Me dije a mi mismo en voz alta mientras me encontraba en mi cuarto.

"Toc Toc"

-Pase- Espeté con gran curiosidad

-Hijo, Trunks ya llegó ¿Lo dejo pasar? – preguntó mi madre con una gran sonrisa asomada desde mi puerta

-Si

-Por cierto, esta noche saldré a casa de Bulma, cuida la casa y no la derrumbes!, vuelvo en la mañana- Dijo serena y dejó pasar a Trunks.

-¿Qué tal Goten? – Dijo el con gran alegría, haciendo nuestro saludo especial

Mis mejillas enrojecieron inmediatamente, un brillo lleno mis ojos, el solo pensar que estaría solo con él, hacia que el corazón me latiera muy rápido.

**_Fin del POV_**

-¿Quieres ver una película? – Preguntó Goten para romper el ambiente

-Claro, ¿Cuál veremos?- Este se sentó al lado de Goten, quién se encontraba sobre su cama mirando hacia la televisión

- ¿American Pie? Esa es divertida…

-Pues claro!, ponla

Goten, puso a reproducir la cinta, y comenzaron a verla, entre risas y alegrías, terminaron de ver la película, pero Goten no sabía lo que Trunks pensaba en esos momentos…

**_Trunks POV's_**

Ni siquiera yo me lo creo… un saiyayin, un heredero del trono! Enamorado de otro saiyayin ¿Cuándo pasó esto?, ¿Cuándo me comenzó a gustar mi "Mejor Amigo"?

-¡Estuvo estupenda!- Exalté en forma de alago, Goten solo respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Un cerveza?- Preguntó Goten mientras me invitaba, después de cumplir 18, hay que disfrutar las nuevas oportunidades…

-Por favor y Gracias!-Espeté

Pocos minutos después, Goten trajo un par de cervezas..Tomé unas cuantas..no se cuantas exactamente,me sentía un poco ido, pero cuerdo

Goten no se tomó muchas, quizás unas 2, y nos tiramos sobre su cama, él cerró sus ojos, no pude evitar ver esa tierna cara que pedía a gritos ser besada… sabía que me iría dentro de 2 días, la preocupación me carcomía y estaba angustiado en decirle..

Me acerqué sigilosamente a su cara y rosé mis labios con los suyos, ví como se sonrojó y me miró sorprendido, pero no se alejó.. Mi plan salía a la perfección.

Sin haberlo previsto, sentí como él me empujó hacia él y nos fundimos en un solo beso, parecía imposible, apresurado, pero cierto…

Mis manos recorrieron las piernas de Goten, los dos nos estremecíamos ante sus toques.

-¿Por qué te vas?- Preguntó el mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho

-Mi mamá…

-¡Estoy cansado de ocultarlo! – Susurró con su débil voz a mi oído, tembló y sollozó en mi hombro,- "No te vayas!... No me dejes aquí sol aquí sufriendo"- Me dijo suavemente mientras yo pensaba seriamente en irme, su confesión había sido repentina …

-Me gustas~ - Susurró escondiendo su cara a través de su camisa

No respondí, y le dí un profundo beso mientras el se acostumbraba…Cuando me dí cuenta, ya no tenía mi camisa y el tampoco, estaba duro y no podía aguantar estar así por tanto tiempo.

**_Fin del POV's_**

-Trunks~- Gimió Goten cuando Trunks lamía su cuello

Trunks bajó hasta sus tetillas y las beso suavemente, con delicadeza, las lamió y mordió juguetonamente.

Goten se sentó sobre Trunks, y frotó sus miembros entre sí, Sin esperar más, Trunks recostó a Goten sobre la cama, bajó sus pantalones y se vieron, como Kami los había traído al mundo.

Inmediatamente, los dos se sonrojaron, habían visto lo formado que eran sus cuerpos, inmediatamente, Trunks abrazó a Goten e introdujo suavemente su miembro..

-Ah!- Se quejó de dolor Goten al sentir algo "grande" (Oh my gosh *o* Ok no ._.) interrumpir en su entrada

-Iré más suave si quieres- Se disculpó Trunks

-Sé amable por favor~- Sonrió el menor mientras escondía su rostro bajo una sábana

Y así comenzó, el vaivén de sus caderas resonaba en la habitación, sus respiraciones agitadas no eran de esperarse, mientras, todo due un acto de lleno de amor y pasión.

**Continuara….**

**(N.A):**

Fic n°10! - No quise ser tan explícita pero tampoco tan apresurada, espero les guste el capítulo!

¿Reviews?


End file.
